User talk:BioBeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fiva (NBZP) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi man! This is Tahu Nuva Golden! Check out mah article on Tahuva! I am gonna do an epic grappling hook swing + sword slash in my next fight...WHEN THE FORUMS COME BACK ONLINE! Grr. I got other weapons. "Fire never surrenders. If it cannot burn through, it burns around. Block its path and it sends sparks through the air, to begin the blaze anew somewhere else. Fire always finds a way." Heheh. I love that quote. But I also have a huge load of weapons. And unless you create a vacuum inside yourself, my fire zamors will burn your guts up. XD But I won't fight unless provoked. Oh, and I added more info. A summary of Tahuva's in-game life. Yep! Whaddaya think of it? Thanks. But in terms of design (like if it were a set), but with the modifications stated in the written profile, how is it? It's bigger than expected XD! I don't own most of the pieces in him, so I'm not sure about the size of the Vahki head-casings as armor. If that won't fit, consider those new pieces/modified pieces, like the straightened Hordika necks. The sword is an entirely new piece, except for the Tahu Mata swords around it. And I do consider Takanuva 08 and Titan Mata Nui the greatest humanoid sets ever, so I took a few points from them. I beefed up the upper arms to some degree with the golden Inika armor, but I couldn't think of anything better than the Inika lower legs as lower arms. At least it's not apelike. COUGHCANISTERMATANUICOUGH. XD. I used a Pohatu 08 arm on the stomach between some (probably oversized) Mistika wings. That was just because I didn't want to dare use anything that looked stupid or overused, even if those are weird choices. Anyway, one last question: Would you buy it as a set? I would personally put on a Kakama and run to the store! XD oh and if it isn't too much trouble, knowing what Kaxo looks like would be nice. And if you do it, make sure he's wearing the Mask of Vacuum, because my mental picture of it is HORRIBLE. XD. It doesn't do the mask justice. Well thanks! I love huge sets too, in fact I wish I had the Muaka and Kane-Ra! Well, I guess that's fine, but maybe you should say what pieces he has. Cause right now, a Gali Mata body, a misshapen silver mask, and a Vezon cape isn't much to look at. That's all my mind can picture right now, but that sounds too lame. Well, can you describe his build and mask? At least the body type. UMMM... It's been DAYS, can you describe his build?! And if you can't, JUST TELL ME ALREADY. K. Tell me and post a pic when ur done. But what the Karzahni are you gonna use for the mask then? O_o Whoa. Well that would be horrible. Well, just give me a link when you're done. Is it ready yet? I'm not sure, but I'm in the Pacific, so IDK what time it is where you live. Here, it's Thursday, and presumably Wednesday. Nice! If you had a better mask (something about the Rau seems female) it would be much better though. But that's not your fault. I have to say, it would look better with a cape. Without one, the Kiina armor pointing straight down would be a problem XD! As for design, it actually seems female. Well, black mages are supposed to be thin, but the chest(what piece was that?) kind of gave me that idea. The staff is nice and long, I have that piece, but...I LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN I SAW A GIANT TIRE ON IT!!!!! Heheh I meant mega-long rods. I started being a fan in 2006, ya know. Anyway, I thought that was the staff XD. And hey, rushing you? I never complained about the delay till wednesday. (thursday where I live) I did think the Hydraxon face looked better though. :D Hey, have any idea WHEN THE EFF THE FORUMS GET BACK ONLINE? IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH!!!!!!! Hey BioBeast, the is The Dark Chronicler, or Vrf3 as I usually go by. Just wanted to say Hi. And I noticed that your pages for your characters look really nice, think you could help me figure out how to create pages that aren't just solid blocks of text? I named it this time. Ah, thank you, that was exactly what I was wondering! As you've noticed, I have never done anything on a Wiki before, ever. Thanks! TDC ... And now I forget to log in to comment. TDC Obviously, my brain isn't large enough to understand this. You know how you said I could ask you if I needed more help? Guess what! I am completely lost when it comes to making a page for Virthee, I am having more trouble than I could have ever imagined. '' ''TDC That would be a great help, if you want to do it. So far, I just can't get it to look quite right. And yes, I put a few hours into correctly coloring that picture of Vakama, taking off his disk launcher arm, adding a new arm, adjusting the new arm to look smaller and more sideways, and then making the whole picture thinner overall. In fact, if you want, I could do the same for one of your characters. TDC Blimey, it's been a while... Hello again! I hope I'm not the only one desperately checking the BZP home page every day the minute I get up...slightly OCD? XD I put a trivia section on Miracle Cactus. Hope you like it ;) HOW DID MIR DIE??? :( Feel like giving Merror and Mirr a reunion some time? Ghosthands 13:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Fiva Got it, I'll be working on him, might take a little longer than Virthee, just because of the having to totally recolor a Kanohi, should be be done later today. TDC Thanks! I'll get to work on it soon. I could use some details on Fiva if you don't mind, like what body style to go with, what color eyes, ect. One last question, Toa or Turaga version of the Matatu? TDC I don't think I can do a Toa version, unless you want FivA with a white mask, and what looks like a broken neck (Not my fault! Honest!). The best I can do is the Matoran/ Turaga version of the mask, sorry. Finished! What do you think? Glad you like it, if you want, I could do another of you characters. I'm thinking of creating Berani, or Garme. ANy others you want me to create? Hopefully I can make them more character accurate than Fiva.